Emma's Collage Years
by discowhorexx
Summary: Emma Nelson has managed to get through highschool; forgetting about what happened with Jay. Now she's heading off the collage at Vancouver University. Getting there she runs into people, she's tried VERY hard to aviod.
1. Vancouver University

A/N: There will be an AIM Chat between Emma & Manny here are there AIM s.n.'s  
Emma-- ohsosweet VU  
Manny-- hotstuff at SAU  
Also..if you haven't seen secerts then this has spoilers! Aslo i'm athere may be spelling errors

I Open the Door to my dorm room, turning around looking at my mother."i'm okay.I'll be safe"i assured her.

"em..i know.it's..it's..it's just i'm loosing my baby girl"she began to tear-up setting down the box of miscellanous things.

"mom"i sighed "i'll be visiting on holidays.You and dad aren't loosing me"i hugged her goodbye,and watched her leave.Then began unpacking. About 20 minutes later the dorm room door opened.As i turned around slowly; the face i'd never thought i'd see came into view.

"not you"she spoke setting the box she was caring in her arms down onto the other bed.

As i stared into her face i gulped "hey alex" i'd said the name.The persons boyfriend i'd done things with;my enemy!"this...is..your room?"i questioned abrutley still looking at her.

"yea cause girl, so i guess well have to learn to get along.Theres a challange" she walked over to the door,taking a box from someone "thanks" she told the unidentified person.

"anytime"the person spoke.The voice was very familiarlike it'd been in my nightmares..

* * *

--FLASHBACK--  
_'it's for hooking up'...  
'you know what blow jobs are don't you?'  
_--END FLASHBACK--

* * *

"holy shit" i said aloud turning around as he walked into the dorm

"lexxi..nice dorm" he spoke i felt his eyes fall uopn me,and i gulped lightly."whos the roomie"i heard him walking towards me.

"uh jay.don't fucking try anything!"alex held him back

"well who's your room mate"he said still looking at me.

I gulped down all nerves as i turned around" hey"i spoke softly.We stared at each other for about five minutes. As i saw the look on his face it was like life was rewinding.I didn't want that happening, so i broke eye contact starring at the floor.

"hey"he mutter looking from alex to me."this should be an interesting four years"he turned to alex. Then i heard it; They (Alex & jay) were kissing.It was like grade 10 all over agian. I sighed lightly"i'm gonna go"i grabbed my jacket and cell phone walking out of the door.' _this years gonna be crazy _' i thought walking down the hallway looking at the names on each door. I stopped when i saw a door with the names Jaeson & Sean '_it's not them_' i told myself over and over agian. I kept repeating that staring at the door. Until the door came open and he came out. The person i missed, loved, and cried about at night. "sean" i whispered.

As i watched his eyes fall on me i about hugged him; just hold on tightly ,and never let go. I stopped myself staring at him until he spoke"em..hey" they way he said 'em'made me melt.

I shook my head lightly "hey...how are you?"i asked him just standing there.

He looked at me"it's good, but me and ellie broke up before collage"he shrugged like 'whatever'

I held back the smile that wanted to creep across my face." wow...sorry"i tried sounding sympathetic.

"naw..we both saw it coming."he looked around"wanna go get some lunch?"he asked as he shut the door

"sure" i said putting my phone in the pocket.One hour later i walked into my dorm room with a smile on my face. Sean and i had spent the last hour at a cafe, talking about life,and were gonna go on a date this saturday.I couldn't wait.

Alex looked up at me"why are you smiling?"she asked looking through a magizine.

I shook my head, as a got onto the computer"no reason". When i signed on AIMi got an IM from manny.  
hotstuff at SAU: EMMA! Hey hows vancouver?  
ohsosweet VU: MANNY! it's good, except you'll never guess who my room-mate is,and who i ran into today! Hows San Antonio University  
hotstuff at SAU: Whos the rommie?Who'd you run into? It's good, me & darcy share a dorm? shocking huh!  
ohsosweet VU: ALEX--room-mate and i ran into SEAN & JAY!Ahh tell darcy i said hey!  
hotstuff at SAU: OMG! Emma room-mates with alex..ouch! SEAN & JAY GO TO VANCOUVER!omg i never knew!  
ohsosweet VU: yea, so alex & jay are together..AGIAN.lol. Me & sean just spent the last HOUR together! YAY! lol.  
hotstuff at SAU: wow em. thats awesome! about you & sean!  
ohsosweet VU: yea i guess it is.We have a date on Sat. Well it's like 10:00 here...so i gotta get to bed, i have to wake up at 6:00 and go get my schedule! UGH!  
hotstuff at SAU: wow! have fun em! i gotta get up at 7:00 and get my schedule. See you tomorrow at the same time?lol. Darcy said her s.n is sweet little darc  
ohsosweet VU: okay i added her! Talk to you later manny. Bye  
ohsosweet VU signs off  
I climbed into bed smiling constantly.Alex turned out the light going to bed. I rolled over,and went to sleep.


	2. Day Of Sadness

A/N: Adding Seans S.n.( collageboy SeanC ). and Jays s.n.( 16spkrs Jay )

As i woke up,at 5:30 alex was still sleeping '_yes...shes still sleeping_' i thought, as i grabbed my bathroom basket,and walked to the Co'ed bathroom.I took my shower,and walked back to the dorm.I changed into a jean skirt,and a tank top. I pushed a few half empty boxes to the side, and found my bag.It was almost 6:30 and the Scheudule office was about 20mins away. I grabbed my jacket,and walked over to the Scuedule office.

30 minutes later, i got my schedule, i would start it tomorrow.That was good, today i could sit,and relax.So when i got home i check out my schedule.I was taking one graphic design class.My major was Marine Biology,so i had the four classes i need for that Major, to pass this year.I sat my schedule on my bed,and climbed onto my lap-top i had set-up._'alex was on' _i thought seeing as the last signed in AIM s.n. was ' big bitch so wht '. When i signed on, i was attacked with an im from Jay.I stared at the screen, like i couldn't do anything. I just stared,then snapped back so i could respond:  
16spkrs Jay: Hey Greenpeace?  
ohsosweet VU:..uh..hey  
16spkrs Jay:umm..we need to talk just me & you, a.s.a.p.  
ohsosweet VU: why?  
16spkrs Jay: we just need to..how about this saturday?  
ohsosweet VU: can't.  
16spkrs Jay:uh..why?  
ohsosweet VU:i have a date..with sean  
16spkrs Jay:really..then why are Ellie and Sean Making out, on the bed right now  
ohsosweet:...wh..what?i..uh..  
16spkrs Jay:yea, they are  
ohsosweet VU: gotta go, thats right.I gotta go. b..bye  
ohsosweet VU signs off  
'_i can't belive it! how could i open my heart to him agian, just to have it ripped out! what an ass hole!_' i thought with a sigh, i picked up my cell phone ,and called Sean. It continued to ring, I got the voice mail "Hey it's sean,leave a message" hearing is voice made me want to cry.The answering machine beeped"hey, sean...i can't come"i faked coughed"i'm getting sick, really sorry"I hung up,and flopped onto my bed lightly.I began flipping threw a magazine,when alex came barging into the room"you okay?"i asked politely

Alex shot me a cold look and slammed the door"tell anyone and i break you into pieces"alex sat onto her bed, which was directly across from mine.

"i won't honest"i closed the magazine,and threw it beside her bed.For once i actually wanted to talk to alex.

Alex looked me dead into the eye."well, i found out my moms abusive boyfriend is back,and there getting fucking married".My eyes went from curious to shocked to saddened when alex told me that.

"alex, i'm sorry"i said giving her a sympathetic look.

"forget it, i'm going to Jay's dorm"she stood up.

"well you'll be happy ellie's over there,her & sean are occupying his bed" i shrugged grabbed the magazine,and began flipping threw it agian.I looked up only to see alex live agian.

The rest of the day was spent setting up my notebooks and binders to the rubic the teachers wanted for tomorrow.Then i got on the net at my regular time, manny wasn't on.I stayed on until 11:00 she still didn't get on.I logged off. I was gonna call her but too tired, i laid down into the bed,and fell asleep.Dreaming of wat manny could be doing.


End file.
